A Glee Christmas Story
by Ashliiee
Summary: Burt is thrilled that his son is coming home for the Holidays. Only problem? He's bringing his boyfriend. Sure, Burt is glad that Kurt is happy- but why isn't this Blaine kid with his own family? Burt makes it his mission to find out. Learning things...
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Burt is thrilled that his son is coming home for the Holidays. Only problem? He's bringing his boyfriend. Sure, Burt is glad that Kurt is happy- but why isn't this Blaine kid with his own family? Burt makes it his mission to find out. Learning things about both his son's, his son's boyfriend… and himself.

Kurt is in 10th grade and everybody else is in 11th! He's 15.

The Warbalers—

1 Blaine thorn

2 Kurt Hummel

3 Wesley

4 David

5 Arnold

6 Markus

7 Jaimie

8 Elijah

9 Stephen

10 Ryan

11 Spencer

12 Michael

13 Jorge

14 Alexander

15 Felix

16 Atlie

17 Tyler

18 Holden

19 Simon

20 Berkley

A/N

Hey! I know I should be updating 'A Fairy Tale Type of Love'… but I'm stuck with the next chapter I've never written *good* smutyish stuff before, so I have no idea what to do. L

Anyway, it should hopefully be updated by Thursday? Maybe somebody could help me? That would be really cool. But anyway, part one of my Glee Christmas Story! (will most likely be a three or four shot)

PART 1-

"Deck the halls with… something, something! Fa la la la la la la la la!" Burt sang at the top of his lunges as he stood over the hood of the '69 Chevy.

"Angelo's coming home?" His best friend, Paul asked.

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Burt said, chuckling. "But yes, Kurt's coming home."

Paul smiled. "I've missed that kid. Have him drop in to say 'hi', yeah?"

"Sure."

"Is he bringing one of them prep school boys with him?" Paul asked. Burt sighed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Paul smirked.

"He's bringing home his boyfriend. His **18 **year old boyfriend."

Paul whistled. "18? Well, Angel's a smart kid, Burt."

"He's only 15… and he's so small."

Paul put his arm around Burt's shoulders in a comforting way. "I'm sure Angel's boyfriend is a nice guy. He does go to a Richie-rich prep school. I bet he doesn't even know what Pot is."

Burt laughed. "Every kid in Ohio knows what Pot is, Paul."

"Ha-ha, I know. Hey, pack up early and go home. I bet you haven't even started cleaning yet."

"Your right, I haven't. Thanks Paul, I'll bring Kurt by tomorrow. Don't leave too late; I don't need Emily coming after me."

Paul smiled at the thought of his wife. "No prob, boss."

Burt smiled at Paul one last time before walking into the office and taking off his overalls, smiling when he saw his son's overalls hanging innocently on a hook.

The overalls had 'Angelo' in white cursive written on the navy blue material- something that his son hadn't been happy about. It was common knowledge that Kurt hated his real first name. He was named after Burt's father; something that neither Burt nor Kathrin had planned.

Actually, they hadn't thought that Kurt would make it into the world. The two had tried three times before and each pregnancy had ended by the sixth month. When Kathrin had went into labor almost a whole month early, the two young soon-to-be- parents had been worried and depressed, that last pregnancy had lasted longer than the last three- they had thought that everything would work out. Luckily, it had. And, as Burt had watched his beautiful baby boy lying in the machine that would keep him alive for the first few weeks, he had known that an Angel had sent him something special. Thus, Angelo 'Angel' Kurtis Hummel was named.

Of course, Kurt didn't let anybody call him by his given name. Only his grandfather got to call Kurt 'Angelo', even though Kurt hated it. Kurt had almost punched Finn when his step brother had had the nerve to call Kurt 'Angel'.

Burt hopped into his truck and drove as fast as he could on the icy roads.

"Carole, Finn! I'm home!" He yelled as he stepped into the warm house.

"Hi, sweetie." Carole greeted, kissing his cheek. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

Burt nodded. "Do you know if Finn cleaned his room yet?"

"He did. I had to sit in the room with his while he did it, but it's finally clean."

Burt smiled. "Good. I'll take him to get that new video game that he wanted later tonight, then."

Burt followed Carole into the kitchen, passing pictures of their boys in various places. He stopped and smiled at the one that had been taken that summer.

The picture was of Finn and Kurt, soaking wet. Finn had a fish held proudly in his hand and Kurt had his arm swung back, getting ready to slap Finn upside the head.

Carole her head on Burt's head, smiling up at the picture. "Our little Angel's coming home tomorrow." She said.

"I know… it's so weird not having him here."

Carole nodded. "Remember to be nice to his boyfriend."

Burt sighed. "What's the kid's name, again?"

"Blaine Thorn, honey."

"Why isn't he with his own family?" Burt grumbled.

"Kurt didn't say. But, he did say to be nice." Carole gave Burt the 'you-will-be-sleeping-on-the-couch-if-you-mess-this-up-for-our-son' look.

"I will." Burt said, even though he didn't want to.

"Dinner, Finn!" Carole yelled.

"Coming, mom!" Came Finn's voice from the basement.

Not two minutes later, Finn's tall frame pulled out his chair at the table and smiled at Burt. "Hi dad."

Burt grinned and reached out to ruffle his older son's hair. "Hey kid, how was your last day of school?"

"It was ok. Is it ok if my friend's come over tomorrow? I told them Kurt was coming home and there were all in Glee with Kurt so they wanted to see how he's doing." Finn said.

"Sure. Make sure they know that Kurt's bringing his boyfriend and that his name is Blaire."

"His names Blai**n**e, Burt."

"Oh… right. Invite that teacher of yours, too. I saw him at the market the other day and all he did was ask about Kurt."

Finn nodded. "Ok. Mom, can you pass the potatoes?"

Miles away, in a dorm at Dalton Academy for Boys, two boys were cuddling together watching, 'National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'.

The bigger boy's skin was lightly tanned. He had curly dark brown which was for once, not gelled back. Instead, it fell into his hazel eyes. The other boy, the smaller one, was curled up into the bigger one. His perfectly manicured hand was on the bigger boy's chest. His golden brown hair fell into his face and only one of his beautiful blue/green eyes was open.

"I love this part." He mumbled sleepily, laughing as lark cussed out his boss.

The bigger boy smiled and kissed the smaller ones head.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend again.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Kurt asked, stroking his boyfriend's chest through his shirt.

"Last week. He was supposed to call me this morning, but…" Blaine trailed off, shrugging.

"Your worried."

Blaine opened his mouth to deny that accusion, but Kurt shook his head.

"It's okay that you're worried. He's the only person you've got left."

"I've got you." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's nose.

"Of course you do. And, you always will."


	2. Chapter 2

don't own!

kurt couldnt help but smirk at the nervous look on his boyfriends face. Maybe that made him a bad boyfriend... he wasnt really too sure. He hid a giggle when Blaine bit his lip and looked at his GPS.

"You really gotta calm down, baby." Kurt murmered, putting his hand on Blaine's thigh.

Blaine smiled a bit and nodded. "I know... I'm just nervous. Do you think your dad's gonna like me?"

Kurt grinned. "I'm sure of it. Him and my mom and my brother and my friends are all gonna love you and if they dont then it's their problem."

Blaine bit his lip again. "I don't want to cause a fight, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna be the cause of a fight, Blaine. Just stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out. In... out...in...what are you doing?" Kurt asked in alarm, startled at his boyfriends bright red face.

"You never said breathe out!" Blaine gasped.

"Seriously? you've been breathing on your own for 18 years, Blaine!"

Blaine blushed and ran his right hand through his ebony curls. "I forgot." He muttered, blushing even more.

kurt grinned at his boyfriends charming stupidity. Blaine seemed to forget that he could breath, walk, talk, and many other body functions when he started at Kurt's lips or eyes of hair... really any part of Kurt's

body. their friends jokingly said that Blaine always seemed to be 'Kurt-notized'. Blaine looked out the window, breaking suddenly at the stop sign in fron of him.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled. "Did you forget how to drive now?"

Blaine grumbled something and shot a glare at his boyfriend. His unbelievably adorab- no, Blaine! your mad at him! He had to force himself to remeber.

"I know that face." Kurt teased. "That's you 'i'm-going-to-be-stubborn' face."

Blaine pouted and planted his hands firmly on '10' and '2'. "Leave me alone." He whined patheticly.

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded, reaching out a hand and playing with his boyfriends dark curls. pulling them out and then letting them bounce back. Kurt looked out his window, and noticed that they were almost

at his house. He smiled as they passed the small park that his parents used to take him to, and the icecream shop on the corner of berkly and shore. He turned his head to look out the bavk window as they

passed the small, one way street that lead to his dads garage. A place that he had spent endless hours. day and night. He could remember that, just after his mother died, they had gone through some money

crisis. Burt, always the wonderful father had asked a six year old Kurt what he's rather do. Stay home with a babysitter or hang out at the garage. Even at that age, cars had fasinated Kurt. So, little six year old

Kurt would sleep on an air mattress during the days (and nights) that his father would be swamped with work. Kurt could remember one time, when Burt had been called at ten at night to finish a car. the man

had threatned to take his car and get service elsewhere. Hummels tires and Lube really couldnt risk the loss of a coustmer. So, Burt packed up snacks and his son and that was the night that Kurt learned how to

change the oil of the car.

"-abe? Babe?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt in concern.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, turning around from where he sat in his seat, practically backwards.

"You okay? If your sick we can always come back some other time!... Or possibly never." Blaine whispered the last part.

"Stop being such a baby," Kurt grinned. "Just some memories. It feels like I've been away for so much longer than four months."

Blaine nodded, sadly. "I know the feeling. Thats why Ale-" Blaine cut himself off and looked down at his lap.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered. "I'm sure Alex is fine. He's big, strong... he's like you."

Blaine chuckled. "Nobodys bigger than bomb."

Kurt looked down. "I know your scared. But Alex is gonna be fine. He's probobly just not near a phone. He practically on the other side of the world, babe."

Blaine nodded, blinking back a tear. "I just thought he'd call by now. I thought he'd actually come home for christmas this year."

"I know." Kurt whispered, blinking back his own tears. "I love you."

Blaine smiled sadly. A smile, Kurt relized Blaine wore often. "I love you, too, Kurtie."

Inside the house, Burt looked out the window as his son and hs sons boyfriend talked. He had to admit, they seemed to get eachother. Kurt seemed to know what the kid was thinking and feeling and he knew

how to help .

"Are they here?" Carole asked from behind him, making Burt jump.

"Yeah." He answered, wincing as the 18 year old kissed his baby. "I'm gonna kill that boy."

Carole rolled her eyes at her husband. "Meet the boy first, at least."

Burt pouted. "But, honey."

Carole rolled her eyes. "That looks not going to work on me, Burt. You dont look as cute as Kurt when you do it."

Burt smiled as his wife walked away before turning to look out the window. The 18 year old was openeing the door for his baby. Show time.

so sorry for the long wait! everythings been so crazy! I hope you still like the story!


	3. Chapter 3

an

Im sososososo sorry its been so long! my high school exit exam is next week so ive been studying like crazy! im so sorry for this short chapter! hopefully youll like it?

Burt stayed seated by the window, watching as the 18 year old pulled his son into a hug. Burt was happy to see that the kid looked scared as they walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Kurt's home!" Burt could hear Finn yelling as he ran down the steps. "Mom, Dad, Kurt's home!"

"Don't fall, Finn!" Carole's voice called from the kitchen, no doubt making hot chocolate for Kurt and the 18 year old.

Burt stood and walked to the front hall, smiling as his older son pulled his baby into a long hug. "I missed you soo much, Kurtie." Finn murmured into his baby brother's hair.

"I missed you, too, Finn." Kurt said, pulling away and motioning his boyfriend forward. "Finn, this is Blaine. Blaine, Finn."

Blaine held his hand out, nervously. "H-hi, Finn. Nice to meet you."

Finn smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. "Nice to meet you, too, Blaine. You treating my baby brother right?"

Blaine nodded, eyes wide. "O-of course."

Finn grinned. "Calm down, man. My dad can smell fear."

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked up, right into the eyes of Kurt's father. Burt raised his eyebrows at the boy, smirking when Blaine blushed and looked down.

Burt sidestepped the 18 year old and hugged his baby tight. "How've you been? Are they treating you right at that fancy school of yours?"

Kurt smiled. "Once again, dad, they're treating me fine."

"Kurt 'fine', or McKinley 'fine'?" Burt asked.

"Kurt fine, I promise."

"That's my boy." Burt said, pulling his son in for another hug. He wouldn't tell his son (because he really didn't want to embarrass the poor kid), but he missed him so much. He loved his kid, his baby, his youngest. Kurt had been with him every single day for the first fourteen years of his life, and now, Kurt was suddenly gone because of disgusting, homophobic, assholes.

"Oh! Kurt!" Carole exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen. Her brown curls were in a messy bun and she still wore her green apron.

"Mom!" Kurt exclaimed, slipping out of his dad's arms and into his moms.

"Oh, sweetie, I missed you so, so much!" Carole said, tears in her eyes as she hugged her baby.

"I missed you, too." Kurt said into his mom's shoulder.

"Let me look at you." Carole said, holding him at arms length. She took in his little boys appearance. He had grown taller, his hair had gotten longer, his face had thinned out, and he had gotten tanner. "You're going to be as tall as Finn one of these days." Carole said tearfully, pulling her son into another hug and dragging her husband and other son into it.

Blaine watched the family with a smile on his face. He knew how much his boyfriend missed his family. He could tell just by looking at the three hugging that they were close. Carole pulled away and looked her babies boyfriend up and down before smiling.

"Hell, Blaine. It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Hummel."

"Oh, sweetie! Call me Carole! Is Burt being nice to you? I told him to be nice." She shot her husband a good natured glare before turning back to her sons boyfriend.

"Um, yeah." Blaine said, still a bit scared of the older, taller, and more muscular man.

"Burt!" Carole exclaimed, playfully hitting her husbands arm. "You scared the poor boy!"

Burt grinned. "I'd consider it a job well done, then."

Kurt threw a glare at his dad and took blaines hand. "Cmon, Blaine, I'll show you my room."

"Woah," burt said, "I don't think so, Angel."

"Dad!" Kurt hissed.

Burt smirked. Yup, this was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

oooohh. my. GOD! They kissed, Klaine kissed! My life is complete (haha not really)

On with the chapter!

Kurt sat on the couch in his living room, cuddling up with his boyfriend and trying to ignore said boyfriend shuddering whenever his dad glared. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek, shooting his dad a glare.

Five minuets later the glares still hadnt stopped and Kurt could feel Blaine getting tenser and tenser.

"Mom!" He yelled. "Come make dad stop glaring at my boyfriend!"

"Burt Hummel, you better top glaring at my babies boyfriend!"

Burt sighed but turned back to the football game and Kurt grinned and then sighed when he saw the still scared look on his boyfriends face.

"I'm gonna show Blaine my room." Kurt said standing up and dragging Kurt with him.

"I'm not so sure, Kurt." Burt said, he had thought that that converation had been disolved hours before.

"Oh, Burt," Carole said, standing in the doorway with a dish towel in her hands. "Let Angel show Blaine his room. They won't do anything... will you, boys?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt smirked. "No, ma'am." Blaine said, obviously still scared.

"Oh, Blaine. Call me Carole, sweetie."

Blaine nodded shakily before letting Kurt lead him up the stairs.

Burt grunted and turned his attention to his eldest son. "When is that Glee club of yours gonna get here?"

Finn looked at the clock on his phone and shrugged. "Should be any minuet.

"Good. I dont want Kurt and that boy up there too long."

Carole rolled her eyes, before hitting her husband with the wet towel.

"Ow!" Burt exclaimed, staring at his wife with wide eyes as Finn laughed.

"You be polie to that young man, Burt Hummel. Angel obviously loves him and you will not ruin this for him. Do you understand me?"

Burt hastily agreed, not wanting to be hit again.

"That's a good husband." Carole smirked, before walking back into the kitchen. Shaking her hips as she went.

"Damn." Finn muttered. "Mom's freaking scary... is that where Kurtie gets it?"

"I have no idea, Finn." Burt said.

Both of the older Hummel men looked at eachother confused before looking back towards the game.

...

"...And, this, is my room." Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiled and looked around the room that was so obviously Kurt. From the off white walls to the silk sheets... that was deffinetly his Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"Mmmm,I love you, too. So much." Blaine smiled, pushing Kurt into his bed, but not before shutting and locking the door.

Blaine climbed ontop of Kurt, stradling the smaller boys legs before kissing Kurt's neck, sucking lightly. Kurt rolled them over, using strenghth that he rarley used.

"When are your friends going to show up?" Blaine asked, pushing Kurt's golden fringe out of his beautiful ocean colored eyes.

Kurt shrugged. "Soon, probobly. But, until then..."

...

Downstairs, Burt couldnt concentrait on the game. He could imaging his little boy being taken advantage of by his older boyfriend.

"Calm down, dad." Finn said, turing to his obviously panicing dad. "Blaine a really good guy who loves our Kurtie. And Kurtie loves him. And they both respect you way too much to have sex while your awake."

Burt looked at his son with wide eyes. "While I'm awake? That's it! Carole! Angel's sleeping with us in our room!"

Carole appered in the doorway of the family room, brandishing a pan and glaring at her husband. "D-"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! Saved by the bell!" Finn whistled.

Carole gave her husband a look that obviously said that they'd talk later, before answering the door and being attacked by hugs from all her sons friends.

"Where's our Kurtie?" Mercedes exclaimed, loking around the room as if they were hiding him.

"Sadie!" Kurt squealed, running down the stairs and into the older girls arms.

Mercedes and all the other girls took turns hugging Kurt, excitedly asking questions and exclaming over how tall he had gotten.

"Shopping!" All the girls had yelled at once when Kurt had told them that he doubted any of his old jeans would still fit him.

Next, Kurt was passed to the boys being hugged and patted on the back and punched before being hugged by his old teacher.

"How are you liking Dalton, Kurt?" Will Schuester asked his old student.

"I like it alot." Kurt grinned.

"Couldnt be because of your new love muffin?" Santana asked, winking at Blaine who blushed.

Kurt smirked back at her. "Yeah, Blaine deffienetly has something to do with how much I'm liking the school.

Puck wolf-whistled and Burt growled.

"Oh! Be nice, Uncle Burt!" Quinn exclaimed, smiling at the boy who was like a little broher to her and then the man that was like a father to her.

Burt smiled softly at the girl and nodded.

Kurt grinned at Quinn and mouthed 'Thank you', holding Blaine tighter. Maybe everything would be alright.

I'm sorry that it's short! But somethings better then nothing, right? Now i'm off to buy some new Glee songs! LOve you!


End file.
